The Baby Shower Flashpoint 2
by Evelyn.Rick1
Summary: Team 1 have to find a way to get Jules and everyone else out of the baby shower safely without triggering an anger in the gun man making him shoot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Flashpoint and all it's characters are created and belong to Stephanie Morgenstern and Mark Ellis. My stories are for entertainment only and should not be used by anyone without my written permission.

Authors Note: So I have just recently found out about this website so I have decided to make my own stories. This story is back to when Jules is pregnant because I think we would all like to see how Sam becomes more protective of them both.I didn't want to see Team One split up so I've decided that instead of Greg having to walk with a cane that his leg injury we saw in Season 5 Keep the Peace part 2 was just temporary and that he is recovering. Sam hasn't left Team One to become the Team Three leader just yet… I have added my own character. Her name is Kathryn Elliott and she is replacing Jules at the SRU for now because Jules is on maternity leave. However they are really close friends. They have known each other since they were in Nursery. Kathryn and Spike are dating. Winnie and Spike broke up when Winnie decided to go back to her rule of not dating cops. They also split up because Winnie wanted to move to Brazil where her family are because her mum has a brain tumour and is dieing.

All the guest scream in shock as Marie lay on the floor dripping in her own blood. Jules tried to calm everyone down but there's only so much you can do when you're 7 months pregnant and a crazy man is holding a gun.

"Look maybe we can resolve this...what is it that you want?" Jules said as she tries to negotiate with him.

"I TOLD YOU. Just give me my wife," The gunman demanded.

" . Just tell me your wifes name and maybe we can sort this out!" Jules replied.

"YOU KNOW WHO SHE IS. STOP LYING TO ME!" The gunman screams. He placed his gun just inches away from Jules head and cocks the gun. "Or you're next"

***********************************8 Hours earlier***************************************************

It was early in the morning. The January air left frost all around the city. Sam Braddock woke up in his bed. He checked his clock. 4:57am. Sam quickly disabled his alarm to stop it from waking up his beautiful wife, who was now 7 months pregnant, next to him. He got up and got ready for work. Once he was ready he walked over to Jules, who was still sleeping, and gently brushed away her hair strands which hung over her face. He pulls the duvet right up to her shoulders and gently kissed her forehead. Jules had a warm smile on her face. She opened her eyes. When she saw Sam she looked rather worried.

"Please be careful out there. I don't know what we would do if we lost you," Jules pleaded.

"You won't lose me! I promise," Sam reassured Jules. Jules smiles. "Now get back to sleep. It's too early for you two to be up. You need some rest," Sam said. Jules kissed him and then put her head back down onto her pillow and fell asleep. Jules heard the door shut as she drifted off back to sleep.

5 hours pass. Jules opens her eyes and sits up. She checked her clock which read 10:53. Jules got up and went down to the kitchen. She checked the calendar. 'Baby Shower at Forstec Hotel. Jules opened the refrigerator door and saw a large jar filled with pickles with a sticky note attached to it saying 'For your craving. Love Sam'. Jules giggled to herself. She opened the jar and ate some pickles then headed up to get ready.

A few hours later and Sophie Lane, Kathryn and Leah were knocking on Jules door. "I'm coming," Jules said raising her voice a bit. Jules, Sophie, Kathryn and Leah headed to the Hotel where they met the other girls. They laughed. Spread tips about pregnancy. They were just about to open gifts when Jules noticed a man in the lobby making a bit of a commotion. He then pulled out a gun. Jules didn't have time to think so she immediately started to exit her friends out the back exit whilst quickly calling Sam.

"How's the Baby Shower," Sam asked.

"Sam no time to talk. There's a man at the lobby and he has a gun and he seems angry. I am starting to evacuate the guest," Jules quickly explained to Sam.

"What? Jules you get out of there too!" Sam orders.

"Yeah I will I just need to make sure everyone gets out safely first. He has a dark blue jacket on. He looks about in his 30's and he has dark brown hair…" Jules said as she studied the male. The man saw Jules on the phone staring at him as she was evacuating her friends.

"You. STOP!" The Man yelled at Jules.

"Jules, we are on our way don't worry but get yourself out of there!" Sam said on the other side of the phone whilst climbing into the car with Ed.

"He sees me." Jules said quietly so the man didn't suspect anything.

"Jules GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Sam yelled. The phone line cut off.

"We need to get there now!"Sam panicked whilst recalling Jules phone again and again and again.

"Sam we are all nervous. My wife's in there too," Ed said.

"And my girlfriend," Spike responded from the headpiece

"And Dean's mother and Wordy's wife," Gregg continued.

"You just need to stay calm. For them," Ed added.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I'm not too sure about this chapter but that's up to you guys to decide. I don't know what Deans mums name is. I'm pretty sure Gregg had said it once but I can't remember. So I just made one up. Her name is now Emily. Oh and I realise I am spelling Greggs name wrong but i prefer like this for some reason.

Team One arrive outside the hotel.

"Most of our Teammates are in there. We need back up," Sam informed the team.

"I will get Team 3 here," Spike said as he jogged over to the van.

"Whilst you're at it, tell Wordy what is happening," Gregg asked Spike.

Sam jogged round the corners of the building to see if maybe he could find an entrance of some sort in which he could enter the hotel and not be noticed by the subject. As he went round the corner he saw a bunch of people all looking really worried. He recognized most of them. He then realised these were the guest from the baby shower.

"BOSS. I found the guest from the baby shower. This must have been where Jules evacuated them too," Sam explained. Leah squeezed herself from out of the crowd.

"I see Leah," Sam added. Sam looked rather worries as he could not see his wife.

"Jules is going to be fine," Leah said whilst touching Sams arm. Leah jogged over to Gregg.

"Boss, it's only Jules, Sophie, Kathryn and Emily in there," Leah informed Gregg.

"Are you sure?" Gregg questioned.

"I only saw them in there," Leah added.

"Okay Leah, go get suited up," Gregg told Leah.

A police man walked over to Gregg with a woman.

"Sarge I believe she might be very useful," The policeman advised.

"Hi. My name is Florence White. I am the manager of this hotel," Florence said with proudness in her voice.

"Hi nice to meet you, Gregg Parker," Gregg said whilst shaking Florences hand. "We need to know every entrance and exit,"

"I always carry the floor plan with me in my suitcase," Florence added whilst looking down at the suitcase in her hand.

"Okay great. Could you please go over to that van where one of my officers will look after you," Gregg added.

"Boss I could go in from the back entrance`," Sam notified.

"No Sam. Hold position. We don't know who is in the line of fire, what this guy wants or who he even is," Gregg explained. Florence overheard Gregg say this as she was walking towards the van.

"Andrew. His name is Andrew Young," Florence said.

"How do you know that?" Gregg kindly asked.

"He use to come here all the time with his wife for special occasions like birthdays and anniversaries. However he had a gambling addiction. He owed a lot of people a lot of money and when he couldn't pay up, they took his wife. He look everywhere for her but he could not find her. This was about a year ago. But apparently now he has gone a bit funny in the head. He will go up to random people and think they have his wife. I wouldn't be surprised if this had anything to do with it," Florence explained.

"Okay thank you. I need to talk to Andrew is there anyway I could?" Gregg asked.

"There's a telephone inside the bar at the hall they are at. Here's the number," Florence said as she wrote down the number on a piece of paper.

"Look, the police are here now. Why don't you just end this before things get any worse," Jules suggested.

"Who were you talking to?" Andrew asked.

"Pardon?" Jules questioned with a confused look on her face.

"WHO WERE YOU TALKING TO? ON THE PHONE," Andrew demands.

"My...my husband," Jules responded.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Andrew yelled.

"I'm...I'm not," Jules answered. Andrew paced back and forth placing his hands on his head, along with the gun, as tears piled up in his eyes.

"What's your name?" Jules questioned.

"As if you don't know," Andrew said sarcastically.

"No, no I don't know," Jules replied. Andrew paused for a second and his mood began to change from red to yellow.

"Andrew," Andrew answered.

"Andrew. That's a lovely name. You know I have a neighbour called Andrew…," Jules said.

"Stop it! I know what you are doing! You have my wife and I am not going to let you try and persuade me that you don't!" Andrew yelled. And just like that his mood went back to red. "Look Andrew, I don't think you want to hurt anyone. Especially not an innocent tiny little baby. I think you want to know where your wife is and if you let me, I would like to help you," Jules answered. Andrew paused a bit and it seemed like he was starting to go back to yellow. Suddenly the bathroom door swung open and out ran a woman in her 30s with dark brown hair. Andrew got startled that he didn't know what to do. BANG!

Everyones faces turned to the hotel.

"Boss I have to get in there!" Sam ordered.

"Sam, stand down. We need eyes in first before we can use lethal force," Gregg said trying the best he can to calm Sam down.

Tears began to swell up in Sam's eyes. Jules. No. no it can't be Jules. My Jules is a fighter!

The phone at the bar began to ring.

"Oh my god you shot her!" Sophie cried.

Andrews face was in shock.

"That's probably the police. You should talk to them!" Jules said as she tried to think of a way to resolve this. But all she can do now is out her faith in her team. Andrew walked over to the phone. Not turning his back on any of the hostages. He picked up the phone.

"Hello," Andrew said.

"Hello my name is Sergeant Gregg Parker. Am I talking to Andrew?" Gregg asked.

"How do you know my name?" Andrew questioned.

"I know a lot of things Andrew. I definitely know that a shot was fired so I just need to make sure everyone is okay in there," Gregg asked.

"No and if you don't give me my wife, you are going to hear a lot more from my gun," Andrew warns Gregg. Andrew then hangs up the phone.

"Boss on the floor plan there is a vent that leads to that exact room. I can put a camera there to see what's going on," Spike suggested.

"Okay do that," Gregg agreed. Spike ran out of the van and quietly into the building. He snuck past the doors of the hall and up near the ceiling was a vent. Spike quietly unscrewed the vent and placed what looked like a ball into the vent. Ed and Leah stood outside the hall doors just waiting for the orders to go in. Spike used a remote control to lead the ball down the vents until it got to the hall room.

"I got eyes. There are 4 girls sitting on the sofa and one looks pregnant so it's definitely not Jules. But there's a girl on the floor," Spike said. Everyones heart stopped as they waited to find out who it was.

"It's not Sophie, Emily or Kathryn," Spike continued. Everyone began to breathe again however they all still felt distraught to know that a life has been taken. A life they could have protected.

"Leah, Sam check your PDA. Do you recognize her?" Spike told Leah and Sam.

"Yeah. That's one of the teachers at the parenting class Jules goes to," Sam told Spike.

"Okay but shots have been fired we need to go in. The gun's down. Sam you go in from the back entrance. Leah and I will take the front. In 3,2…" Ed continued.

" STOP," Spike paused them as they were about to enter.

"Spike what is it?" Ed asked.

"He has the gun pointing at Jules head," Spike explained.


End file.
